


Our 'Private' Time

by DCforLife



Series: Unlucky Boy and Flute Player Girl [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, They have something going on in there...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Both Ryoutarou and Kotoha entered their private room after they had left the Yoyo Park.





	Our 'Private' Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlue/gifts).



No One's POV

After they have left the Yoyogi Park, Ryoutarou called the hotel service to book a room for two nights. Kotoha smiled at him and decided to ask her boyfriend a question. "Are you still going to Yale University?" she asked. "I called them for a while and they said, I am deferred for one year." the latter replied. Kotoha realized that he will enter University a year later. "Alright, we do we start here?" Kotoha asked. "Lucky for us, the reception gave us a free luxury room and we won't make any noise for the other guests." Ryoutarou said as he guide his girlfriend into the their private room.

Ryoutarou's POV

After getting a private room, we were awestruck about how luxury it is. "So, can we start?" Kotoha said in her sexiest tone. "If you dressed as a stripper, I would immediately kiss you so damn hard." I said. Kotoha smirked at me as she went to the bathroom for a while I find a song to have some fun with her.

Kotoha's POV

Knowing that Ryoutarou wanted to have me as his toy, I use my shodophone to change my regular outfit into a darker side of me (not in an evil way though). Once I come out of the bathroom, Ryoutarou was speechless about my body figure. "Surprised?" I said with my shy voice. He immediately shook his head as he said "That was way beyond my surprise."

No One's POV

"What song is that?" Kotoha asked. "Touch My Body by Mariah Carey..." the latter said as he pulled Kotoha into their private pool. "Damn it!" Kotoha said while laughing at the same time. "Sorry." Ryoutarou said as both of them look at each other in their eyes for a few seconds before ultimately smacking their lips together while their tongues exploring each other. "Shh... we go into the bathroom to take a shower." Ryoutarou said as both of them knew that they are going to be seen by other people.

Ryoutarou's POV

After getting out of the private pool, Kotoha and I went to the bathroom but then, Kotoha turned on the water with hot water. "We're still wearing clothes. Shall we remove it?" Kotoha asked but I have another idea. "Or..." I wiggled my eyebrow at her until she pulled me for a passionate kiss. I don't care about getting wet at all since I got my girlfriend with me.

Kotoha's POV

Since we are still in the shower, I decided to push him against the wall while continue to kiss him aggressively. "Woah, I didn't know you were that strong." he said as I giggle at him. I started to take Ryoutarou's shirt off and seeing him with a perfect skin makes me want to give him hickeys. However, he did something to me too.

No One's POV

Ryoutarou started to remove Kotoha's bra and seeing her body without her clothes with the exception her underwear looks perfect to him. "May I?" he asked. "Just go ahead." Kotoha said as Ryoutarou start kissing her neck as well as her chest. Kotoha moaned quietly as she never felt so great with having a person sucking through her body. "Oh... Ryou-kun..." she moaned his name while the latter smirked a bit. As he started to kiss her lips again, Kotoha start to suck his neck while the latter whimpered at her. "Woah... when did you become such an expert?" he asked. "Someone taught me that certain move but I won't tell you." the latter answered back.

Ryoutarou's POV

Just as she finish kissing my top body, Kotoha started to pull down my jeans and my underwear. "Oh, I was wrong. I see a big dick inside of you." she said as we both went to the bathroom tub that has already filled with bubbles. She went under and start to suck my dick. How does heaven send me a beautiful angel who is here with me? "Are you okay? We can stop now..." Kotoha said.

Kotoha's POV

I stopped as I see Ryou-kun's face. "Don't stop. In fact..." he said as he strip down my underwear. "Besides, I was just getting started..." he said as he suck my vagina with his mouth. "R-Ryou-kun..." I moaned which I tried to be quiet. "Now, how does it feel, Kotoha?" he asked me with his seductive voice. "I've never felt great in my entire life." I said.

No One's POV

After body sex, Ryoutarou took a condom and put it in his dick. "Since we're both are still 21 and 19 years old, I am going to do it the safe way." he said as he wanted to have safety for both of them. "Just finish everything up before I will immediately slap you." Kotoha said as Ryoutarou put his dick into her vagina. "Tell me when you want to stop." he said as he pushed it vigorously while Kotoha moaned his name. "F-F-Faster Ryoutarou!" she screamed as the latter move faster until the cum is out from the latter's vagina. "You're okay?" Ryoutarou asked. "I'm fine." Kotoha said. Later, both of them are wearing their bathrobe as they kissed each other with sweet and innocent scent. "I'm glad that I still love you." Ryoutarou said. Kotoha smirked a bit as she said "Since we first met when I fainted in your house?" "Yup." Ryoutarou said as both of them turned off the lights and sleep while cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this series and I apologize to anyone who still keep seeing both Ryoutarou and Kotoha as innocent people (even myself) and this is actually my first time writing smut. So, sorry... :(


End file.
